Playing the Game
by smallville-arrow
Summary: Home town baseball hero, Oliver Queen, finally meets someone who he can't keep his mind off of. However how will it go when his career is in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the bottom of the 9th inning, and there two men on base. It was the final game of the World Series and Oliver Queen was up to bat with two outs and the Rockets were down by two. He knew that he could be the hero of the game or he could be the final out that would end their great season without a celebration. With two strikes he was getting ready for the next pitch when it came in and he swung and connected with the ball. The stadium went nuts and Oliver took off for first base praying that no one would catch the ball if it stayed in the park. As soon as Oliver rounded first place he noticed the outfielder couldn't get to the ball in time and he picked up the pace and started sprinting. One run went in and then another, they'd tied the game up. The third base coach was yelling at him to get down so he quickly slid into 3rd base right before the ball got to the fielder. Oliver couldn't remember the last time he heard this much noise from the crowd, the Rockets were back in this game and it wasn't going to end with them losing in the 9th. He quickly got up and high fived the coach and pointed over at his bench as they were all cheering him on.

Up in the stands Caitlin Snow was going crazy jumping up and down and clapping hands with everyone around her. Felicity Smoak couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's reaction to the game. Yes, she was a fan of baseball, but she never seemed to be able to get into as much at Caitlin.

"Felicity, why are you just standing there clapping like that? We are back in this game. We're going to win it all."

Felicity just shook her head. "How did I not know you were so into baseball after all these years?"

"What are you talking about? You always knew I was a fan."

"Yes a fan, but never knew you were this big of a fan."

Caitlin turned her attention away from Felicity and back at the field as the next batter made his way up to the mound. After two pitches, the pitcher threw a wild pitch and Oliver took off for home.

"Go! Go! Go!" Caitlin grabbed onto Felicity's arm and started jumping waiting to see if Oliver made it, and in the next second the entire stadium erupted!

Before Felicity could even realize what just happened there was popcorn flying through the air and beer being spilled all over the place.

"We won! Felicity, the Rockets did it!"

"I can see that Caitlin, calm down!"

Caitlin was now hugging complete strangers all around them as the rest of the Rockets made their way on the field crowding around the home town hero. Felicity kept her eyes on the field and the next thing she knew she was staring at a shirtless Oliver Queen as the rest of his team members seemed to have ripped his jersey off him. Caitlin finally turned back to Felicity and saw her mouth slightly open as she just stared at the field.

"Felicity, what's the matter?"

Felicity still didn't acknowledge Caitlin so she tried to see what Felicity was looking at, and realized what she couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Felicity you've seen shirtless men before."

Felicity finally turned her attention back to Caitlin. "What did you say?"

Caitlin just shook her head and laughed, "Never mind."

Felicity turned her attention back to the field and found Oliver again and noticed that he was now wearing a t-shirt and was talking to some reporters.

"So can we get out of here now while everyone else is waiting?"

"Felicity, we have to see them get the Commissioners Trophy."

"Caitlin, we'll never get out of here if we wait until everyone else leaves!"

Caitlin decided to ignore Felicity and just watch as all the players gathered on the field waiting for the trophy to be handed out.

Oliver was waiting on the third base just watching at the pitcher started pitching to Roy, he could tell the pitcher was a little shaken after having given up the lead. The next thing Oliver knew the ball flew over the catcher's head and he knew this was it. He quickly sprinted to home base a slid right around the pitcher who had come up to cover the plate. Safe was the first the only thing Oliver heard before everyone started storming around here. Before he knew it he could feel his jersey being ripped from his body. He began celebrating with the rest of the team before the World Series champion shirts started being handed out. He quickly put his on before one of the reporters got a hold of him.

"Oliver amazing game, and an amazing comeback. What was going through your mind when you were at the plate?"

"Al l I was thinking was that I had to get a hit, and that I didn't want to be the one to let my home town down by getting the last out of the season."

"You certainly came through, not only did you drive in the tying run but you also scored the winning run."

"I thought being up to bat was the most nerve racking experience, but trying to steal home was right up there with it. Being able to do that here on our home field was an incredible experience.

"Thank you Oliver, enjoy the celebration."

"Thank you."

Oliver took back off towards the rest of his team as the family members of the team started making his way on the field. He watched as some of the guys picked up their kids or kissed their wives or girlfriends. With all of his family pretty much all gone and since he wasn't currently seeing anyone he felt kind of alone even with all these people around here. Before he knew it they were being awarded with the Commissioners Trophy and Oliver was named the MVP of the World Series. It was a couple of hours later before Oliver was able to get a shower and make his way out of the stadium. There was going to be so much press going on the next few days he just wanted to get back to his place and get some a little sleep before he had to be up to start the press rounds.

It was two in the morning before Felicity finally found herself back in her townhouse. She couldn't believe how long it took to get out of that place and then the traffic was even crazier. As she was getting ready for bed, she turned the TV on and saw one of the interviews with Oliver. It didn't take Felicity long to realize that's who she was staring at after his jersey had been ripped off him. Now getting a close up of his face she realized just how attractive he was. She watched the interview for a few minutes before deciding to change the channel and got into bed.

"The last thing I need to be doing is going crazy over some guy that I would never in a million years have a chance with."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read chapter one and is following and liking, and a special thank you for the reviews! I'm going to try and post regularly, but it probably won't be daily.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Oliver had to be up bright and early for the press. You'd think he could have gotten a few extra hours off before all of this started, but he actually liked being able to get out there because he knew how much the fans appreciated it. Oliver quickly got dressed and made his was out of his penthouse. Before stepping outside he put on a hat and had his sunglasses to try and cover his face so he could grabbed a coffee without being recognized. As he was opening the door up to Jitters he noticed a little too late a young lady walking out, and he ran into her.

"I am so sorry."

"No it's ok, I really need to watch where I'm going."

Oliver noticed the lady gave him a quick glance and was trying to tell if she recognized him. He was worried that she would blow his cover so tried to get around her as fast as possible.

As soon as Felicity looked up to see who she bumped into she knew he who he was. She just prayed she didn't start babbling and making a fool of herself. She could tell that Oliver realized that she knew who he was, so she decided it would just be best not to acknowledge him as being the new hero of the city.

"Again I'm sorry for bumping into you."

Felicity quickly walked around him and out the door before Oliver could walk away from her. Oliver could have sworn that she knew who he was, but didn't understand why she would just walk away from him like that. A part of him considered going after it, but thought it was best just to let it go. He still had a lot to do so he quickly got his coffee and made his way to the first station for today's press.

Felicity was sitting at her desk and was reading some articles online of the game last night, namely of Oliver Queen's performance in the game. Now that she had seen him in person she could honestly say that none of the pictures of him did him justice. How ironic was it that she worked at Queen Consolidated yet had never seen Oliver Queen in person until that morning. She knew there was a good reason for that though he didn't have anything to do with the company. Even though he owned 75% of the company, he didn't have anything to do with the day to day running of the company. After Oliver's parents died in a plane crash he had supported the board's decision on a new CEO since he had no interest in the job, and knew the company would be in better hands with a more experienced person. Felicity had been told that Oliver came to the building on occasions, but he never would have a reason to come down to the IT department so the chances of seeing him here were as close to zero percent as you could get.

A few weeks later Felicity had some files she needed to take up to Walter Steele so she made her way to the executive floor. When she didn't see his EA at her desk she considered just placing the folder on her desk, but as she turned to walk away she noticed Walter in his office with someone and he was waving her to come in. Felicity quickly grabbed the folder and made her way to his door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but here are the reports you were wanting."

Thank you Miss Smoak and I'd like you to meet someone while you're here."

Felicity finally turned her attention from the CEO to his guest and she tried her best for her jaw not to drop as she was looking at Oliver Queen.

"Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my father."

"Yeah, but he's dea…" Felicity quickly shut her mouth before she embarrassed herself by saying something completely inappropriate.

Oliver had a smile on his face as she began blushing when she realized what she almost said. "Why don't you just call me Oliver?"

"Ok Oliver, I'm Felicity."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand. "It's nice to meet you Felicity. Walter and I were getting ready to head to lunch, would you care to join us?"

Felicity pushed her glasses up a little bit. "No, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Miss Smoak, we'd both love to have you."

"Ok, then sure. I would love to go to lunch."

The three of them made their way out of Walter's office and Felicity could have sworn that Oliver was staring at her, and every time she looked over at him his head quickly snapped away from her. As the door the elevator opened up Felicity felt a hand at her lower back and noticed Oliver leading her into the elevator. She didn't even think he realized that he had done it.

During lunch Felicity told Oliver about her job at Queen Consolidated and he was impressed by how far she had risen in the company in the short amount of time she had been there. Walter did nothing but praise her work. After lunch they made their way back to Queen Consolidated and Felicity made her way back to her office as Walter and Oliver went back upstairs. About 30 minutes later Felicity was concentrating on something on her computer screen she didn't even realize anyone had walked into her office. She quickly grabbed a pen and wrote down something she was reading off the screen and then placed the pen in her mouth.

"Hi."

Felicity quickly turned around and stared up from where the voice was coming from and then quickly removed the pen from her mouth. "Hi."

"What are you working on?"

Felicity looked form her computer then back up to Oliver. "Some coding for some new security software we're working on. Was there something that you needed?"

"Not really, I just thought I'd come down here and say goodbye before I headed out."

"Oh, ok, well then goodbye and thank you for lunch."

Oliver just stared at her for a few seconds before he decided that he wasn't ready to leave yet. "So if you recognized me back at Jitters' a few weeks ago why didn't you say anything?"

Felicity was shocked that Oliver realized that was her that day. "Oh, um well I just assumed with everything that was going on the last thing you wanted to deal with was people coming up to you that early in the morning, especially after the amazing game you had the night before."

Oliver chuckled, "Well I appreciate it that. Felicity?"

Felicity looked up at him with a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Do you think maybe you'd like to go grab something to eat?"

Felicity got a confused look on her face. "Oliver, we just came back from lunch."

"I don't mean right now, I was thinking sometime soon, and just the two of us."

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, if that would be alright with you?"

Felicity couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I would love that."

Oliver smiled back at her. "That's great, how about tomorrow night. We could go to Table Salt."

"Yeah, I've been dying to go there."

"Ok, what's your address? I'll pick you up say around 7:00?"

"That sounds great. Let me give you my number."

After Oliver typed Felicity's number into his phone he quickly hit the call button and Felicity grabbed her phone. "Now you have my number too."

"I'll text you my address."

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Oliver."

Felicity couldn't believe she just got asked out by Oliver Queen. She quickly sent a text message to Caitlin asking her to stop by her place later and that she would explain then.

Later that night Caitlin arrived at Felicity's. "Ok, why did I need to come over here as soon as I got off of work?"

"You'll never guess what happened today."

"Felicity, you know I don't like these games, just tell me what happened."

"I got asked out."

"You got asked out? You had me rush over here after work just because some guy at work asked you out?"

Felicity shook her head, "Not just any guy asked me out. I got asked out by Oliver Queen."

Felicity had to cover her ears and couldn't believe how loud Caitlin could scream. "You got asked out by Oliver Queen! How could you not tell me that you knew him? How did this happen?"

"Calm down Caitlin, I didn't really know him. He was at the office today and I met him when I had to take some documents up to Mr. Steele. They asked me if I would like to go to lunch with them, and then later on Oliver came by my office and asked me if I would like to go out to eat with him. I honestly couldn't believe he was asking me out."

"This is amazing, I'm so happy for you. So where are you going? When are you going?

Felicity filled Caitlin in on the details of her date with Oliver and Caitlin immediately went into Felicity's closet and started pulling out clothes Caitlin thought Felicity should wear. A couple of hours later they had settled on the outfit and Caitlin left. Felicity was almost ready for bed when her phone went off. She went to grab it and saw she had a text message from Oliver.

_Looking forward to our date, c u tomorrow._

Felicity couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face as she began typing back.

_Can't wait!__Good night._

Felicity put her phone back down and climbed into bed and hoped that she could get some sleep.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I've gotten further along with the story than I thought I would. This story is going to be fast paced and short. Thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed , and especially thank you for the reviews!**

Chapter 3

Felicity was grabbing her shoes out of her closet when she heard the knock at her door. She glanced over at her clock and realized that Oliver was a little early. She quickly got her shoes on as she was walking out of her bedroom.

"I'll be right there."

As soon as she opened the door she couldn't help buy stare at Oliver in his suit.

"Hey Felicity, you look amazing."

"Thank you, so do you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse and I'll be set."

"Ok, take your time. I know I'm a few minutes early."

As Felicity was putting things in her purse she started walking back towards the door. "Don't worry about it. Ok, let's go."

Oliver put his hand on Felicity's lower back and led her out towards his car. He opened the door for before making his way over to the driver's door. They talked about their day on the way to the restaurant, and Oliver was a little intimidated by all Felicity was able to do.

"Oliver, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just amazed by all that."

"Are you ok with it?"

"Yeah, I think it's' great how much you've been able to accomplish."

After they got seated the waiter took their drink orders. Oliver stopped the waiter from leaving after she just ordered water.

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah, my brain to mouth filter's even worse after I get a drink in me."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "I think you brain to mouth filter's just fine."

"I think I'll just stick to water to be on the safe side, but thank you."

The two continued to talk throughout the rest of dinner, Oliver told her a little bit about baseball and how he got into the game. She didn't want him to think she was just some fan girl that was with him because he was famous, but she also was worried what people at work would think if they found out she went on a date with the owner of the company.

As they were walking out of the restaurant Oliver saw the worried look on her face. "Felicity is something the matter?"

Felicity quickly glanced up at him. "What? No, why would it be?"

"You just seemed to be somewhere else."

"I was just thinking."

"Anything you'd like to talk about."

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "I just hope there isn't any gossip at work if my co-workers find out I went out with you."

Oliver got a worried look on his face, he didn't want Felicity to have to deal with any trouble at work since she has to deal with those people on a daily basis. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, I can handle it just fine, it can just be annoying."

"Ok, because I would really like to see you again." Oliver reached out to Felicity and put his hand in her's.

"I'd like that too."

The two made their way back to Oliver's car and he drove back to her town house. Oliver opened the door for her and walked her to the front door.

"Well I had amazing time Felicity."

"Me too, would you like to come in?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's still early."

Oliver followed Felicity inside and he took his jacket off and put it over one of the chairs before the two made their way to the couch.

Oliver decided to start the conversation. "So…" But before he could get anything else out Felicity's lips were on his. This was definitely not something he was expecting but gladly went with it. Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity, pulling her closer to him.

Felicity couldn't believe she was doing this, but it felt right being with him like this. She soon found her hands moving from the back of his neck up to his front and grabbing buttons on his shirt.

"Wait a minute." Oliver quickly pulled back. "Felicity, this wasn't what I was expecting when you asked me to come in."

Felicity bit her lower lip. "I wasn't really thinking this would happen either, but I can't explain it. I've never wanted to be with someone this much."

Oliver just smiled at her as he pulled her back into a kiss. Felicity started working on the buttons of shirt again and soon had them all undone. Oliver quickly removed his shirt and Felicity started grabbing the hem of his tank top he had on underneath.

"Wait a minute Felicity, why don't we slow down just a little bit."

Felicity backed up on the couch and before anything else could be said Oliver could stop himself from bringing his lips back to her's. Felicity leaned back on the couch and Oliver ended up on top of her. She quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt again and pulled it up and started rubbing her hands over his stomach and back. Oliver grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. He then grabbed the strap of Felicity's dress and started lowering down her shoulder as he placed kisses along her neck.

"Felicity, we can still stop if you want too."

Felicity just looked at him for a few seconds before sitting up and then standing. Oliver was sure this was her way of saying maybe it was best that they slowed down. He quickly grabbed his under shirt that he had thrown on the floor, but before he could grab his dress shirt Felicity put his hand in her's and started leading him towards the back of the house. It didn't take Oliver long to realize they were going to her bedroom so he quickly stopped them and picked Felicity up and carried her the rest of the way. As soon as they walked through the door Oliver kicked it shut and neither one of them worried about all the lights being left on in the rest of the house.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this story is going to get updated faster than I originally thought. I've actually finished writing it so I'll be posting probably daily. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story. I appreciate it!**

Chapter 4

The next morning Felicity woke up and felt something or someone pressed against her back. She quickly turned her head around and saw Oliver sleeping with his arms wrapped around her midsection. Felicity couldn't believe that she let it go this far last night, but there was just something about Oliver and she needed to be with him. She quickly was able to get out of Oliver's grip and made her way into the bathroom. A few minutes later Felicity walked back into her room and saw that Oliver was still asleep so she decided to go get some coffee made.

Felicity was just filling up her mug when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she gave out a yelp.

"Did I scare you?"

"A little, I didn't hear you get up."

"Well I wake up in a woman's bed and she's not there I feel a little hurt."

Felicity turned around to face Oliver and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm not much for sleeping in and I didn't want to wake you. I have coffee would you like some."

"Sure, you should have woken me up, I would have helped out with making all this food."

"Oliver Queen cooks, and besides it's just toast and some bacon."

"Yes I can cook some things. Eventually you get tired of take out."

As Oliver started eating his bacon Felicity realized that she had Oliver Queen sitting in her kitchen in his underwear. She couldn't believe it was just a month ago that she was gawking at him standing on the field shirtless at the game.

"Felicity? Felicity where were you just now?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were going to have any."

Felicity shook her head and looked down at her empty plate. "Right, yes food, I'm going to have some."

Oliver gave her a confused look. "Are you ok? You're not regretting what we did last night are you?"

"No not at all, it's just I've never moved this fast with anyone. I mean it was a month ago that I was at game 7 and you and I hadn't even met yet."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, my friend Caitlin is a big fan and got a couple of tickets and asked if I would go with her. I'll watch a game every once in a while, but she never misses one."

"Well we're going to have to change that every once in awhile to a never miss then."

Felicity smiled at Oliver. "I guess we will."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Yeah, work."

"What? Why didn't you say something? I can get out of here if you need me to."

"Oliver, slow down. I have plenty of time before I need to get going. I don't have to be in until later today because we have a late meeting this evening."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Take your time. What are you planning to do today?"

"I was going to ask you to spend the day with me, but since you're working I guess I'll have to change those plans."

The two finished their breakfast and Oliver made his way back to Felicity's room to gather his clothes up as Felicity started getting ready for work. About an hour later Felicity was grabbing her purse as Oliver put his jacket back on.

"I'll give you a call tonight."

"Ok, I should be home around 7, but if I don't answer I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Sounds good." Oliver bent down and kissed Felicity one more time before walking out to his car.

Felicity just stood there by her car staring at Oliver as he drove away. She then finally looked down at her phone and saw a lot of missed calls and texts from Caitlin. "She's going to be on me until she gets every last detail." She quickly sent her a text that she'd call her later and that she was on her way to work.

During Felicity's lunch break she knew she couldn't put it off any longer and called Caitlin. She tried to be as vague as possible because she didn't really want her knowing everything that happened, but somehow Caitlin got it all out of Felicity and couldn't believe it.

"You seriously weren't going to tell me that. How could you not tell you that you slept with him?"

"Caitlin calm down I don't need the whole world hearing you."

"Felicity we're on the phone, you're co-workers aren't going to hear me say that you had sex with the owner of the company."

"True, but I don't want them gossiping about me sleeping with anyone. Look I need to get back to work. Why don't you come over Friday night for some pizza and movies and we can talk without worrying about anyone hearing."

"Wait you're not going to be seeing Oliver?"

"I'm sure I'll be seeing him again, but I'll tell him I have plans."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

Felicity ended the call and noticed she had missed a call and had a new voice mail. She quickly dialed in and heard Oliver's voice.

"Hey Felicity, it's me. I was hoping I'd catch you at lunch but I guess you're busy. I'll just talk to you tonight."

Felicity couldn't help the smile that was on her face as all of her co-workers gave her a curious look. "What can't I just be in a good mood?" Everyone turned the attention back to what they were doing as Felicity made her way back to her office.

That night Oliver called Felicity again about ten minutes after she'd gotten home. They talked about their days and planned their next date for Saturday. Felicity thought they'd do something that night, but Oliver informed her that he had the whole day planned out so not to make any other plans. As soon as they hung up Felicity looked at the time on the phone and couldn't believe she had just spent two hours on the phone. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been on the phone for that long and didn't think she really ever had been. There was just something about talking to Oliver that made the time just pass by without her even realizing it.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Once again thanks to everyone who's been reading. I appreciate it and the reviews!**

Chapter 5

Things had continued to go great for Oliver and Felicity they continued to spend most of their free time together and even went out with Caitlin and her boyfriend Barry a couple of times. Felicity still hadn't met any of Oliver's friends but she was hoping that would change soon. Felicity did finally discover the price of dating a professional athlete when she got caught with camera's flashing in her face one evening when they were leaving a restaurant. Oliver tried to block the cameras from her but he knew that they got some shots of them together. Felicity was a little shaken up after the incident, but Oliver promised her that it wouldn't last and that'd he'd take care of it. A week later, Oliver did an interview with one of the newspapers and revealed that he was seeing someone and that he was happy. One evening while they were out another couple came up to their table and Felicity thought the guy looked familiar but couldn't figure out why.

"Ollie, how's it going?"

Oliver looked up and had a smile on his face. "Tommy Meryln, when did you get back in town?"

"Just yesterday, the Bahamas were nice, but we decided it was time to get home."

"Hello Laurel, how have you been?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Great, I'd like you guys to meet someone." They turned their attention to Felicity. "Tommy, Laurel, this is my girlfriend, Felicity. Felicity, this is my best friend and team mate Tommy Merlyn and his girlfriend Laurel."

Felicity smiled up at them and shook both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you, now I know why you look familiar Tommy."

"Oh are you a fan?"

Oliver chimed in. "We're working on that, she's just been a casual watcher."

Felicity shot Oliver a dirty look at Tommy gave out a laugh. "Well it's nice to meet you Felicity, and actually Laurel isn't my girlfriend, she's my fiancée."

"What when did this happen?"

"Just the other day before we flew back home. Tommy surprised me on the last night we were down there."

"Well that's amazing congratulations." Oliver stood up and gave them both a hug.

"Congratulation to you both."

"Thanks Felicity. We'll let you guys get back to your meal."

Oliver stopped them before they could get away. "No, why don't you guys join us. We just ordered so we might as well catch up."

"If you guys don't mind." Felicity shook her head and Oliver moved over to sit by Felicity as Tommy and Laurel took the seats on the opposite side the table.

As they were leaving the restaurant Oliver put his arm around Felicity as they walked towards his car. "I'm sorry about inviting them to join us. I know tonight was just supposed to be the two of us."

"Oliver it's fine, I'm happy that I finally got to meet some friends of yours. I was starting to think you didn't have any."

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"You know, seeing them got me thinking. How would you like to go on a vacation sometime?"

Felicity looked up at Oliver before she could get in the car. "With you?"

"Of course with me, I wouldn't ask you if you wanted to go on a vacation and then just send you by yourself."

"That would be fun, I'd just have to make sure I can get the time off."

Oliver walked over to the driver's side and got into the car. "Felicity, I'm pretty sure you can get the time off. I think you know someone that can help with that."

"You know that I don't like it when you use your authority to give me special treatment as work."

"I only did that once so you could have the afternoon off so we could spend it together."

"Yeah and the next day everyone was talking about us. I don't mind them know that we're together, I just don't like it that they think I'm just with you to try and get higher up in the company."

"Felicity, all that matters is that I know that's not the reason you're with me. Besides I think it would be fun to get out of Starling for awhile and go somewhere nice and warm where we can lay on the beach and relax."

"You're right, lets plan something."

"Great, I'll get my travel agent on it."

"Oliver it'll be more fun if we plan it ourselves. Come on."

Felicity opened her door before Oliver could open it for her and she was pulling him up to her town house. As soon as she got inside she threw her jacket on one of the chairs and grabbed her tablet. She quickly pulled up resorts in Bermuda and showed them to Oliver.

"What do you think of these?"

Oliver read the description of the resorts and liked the looks of them, but he was also hoping for something that was a bit more private. "Are there any private villa's we could rent for a week?"

Felicity looked at him questioningly and realized he was being serious so she started tapping at the screen again and got some that popped up. "Here's one and it looks like it has its own private beach too."

"Private beach huh, does that mean we can lay out sans bathing suits?"

Felicity slapped Oliver shoulder. "Oliver!"

"What if no one is going to see I'd do it."

Felicity shook her head and the two talked about the trip some more and with some encouragement from Oliver, Felicity agreed to book the trip. "I can't believe I just booked everything without even looking at my calendar for work."

"Felicity, relax, we're just going to be gone a week, and if they give you a hard time at work about taking a week off without much notice I'll take care of it."

"Oliver…"

"Felicity please just let me take care of it just this once if you have trouble with getting the time off. I think we could both use this vacation. I've seen how hard you've been working and you deserve a break."

"Alright but don't make a habit of it." Felicity got up and put her tablet back on the desk and grabbed Oliver's hand.

"Where are we going."

"I'm taking you to bed."

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who's favorite and followed the story!**

Chapter 6

Felicity was on her phone checking things over for work the entire way to the airport.

"Felicity, you're on vacation you need to put that thing away."

"Oliver I just gave them a week before I told them I was going on vacation, there are still a few things I have to check over. Don't worry by the time we go through security and have to wait for the plane I'll have plenty of time to finish this up so I won't have took at it at all while we're gone."

Oliver didn't say anything after that, there was one detail he had left out about the trip that he had arranged without tell Felicity. They weren't flying commercial and were actually taking the private jet that belonged to the company. He figured she'd probably freak out at the idea of using the company jet so it was best to let her find out at the last minute.

Felicity glanced out the window while she was waiting for something to load on the phone and was a little confused. "Oliver, this isn't the way to the airport."

"Sure it is."

"No it isn't, I've been to the airport, and it's on the other side of town. Where are we going?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

Felicity's head quickly shot over towards Oliver's side of the car. "Why?"

"Well I tweaked our plans just a bit and we're going to be taking the private jet."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to argue with me about it, and I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm definitely surprised, why do you think I'd argue with you about it?"

"Because, I know how you are when I use my money and connections."

"Oliver this is as much your vacation as it is mine so I'm not going to argue with you the rest of the trip."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, I'm going to put my phone away now and you'll have my attention for the next 7 days."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

The two got out of the back of the limo and made their way towards Oliver's jet. This would be the first time she flew in one of these and she was actually excited about it. Once they got all their luggage aboard they buckled in and waited for takeoff.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm flown before, just not in a plane this nice."

"Well get ready, because you're about to experience the smoothest flight you've ever been on."

Oliver was right, she never had experienced a flight that was this smooth and it didn't seem like it took long at all before they landed in Bermuda. There was a car waiting for them as soon as they got off the plane and they made their way to the villas. As soon as they got checked in one of the staff led them to a tram that would take them to their home for the week. Once they got settled and were told where everything was, it was just the two of them. Felicity made her way into the bedroom while Oliver walked out the back door. Felicity decided she might as well change into her swim suit so after doing that she figured she find out what Oliver was doing.

As soon as she walked out the door she saw Oliver's heard on one of the lawn chairs so she made her way over to him when she suddenly stopped. "Olive what are you doing!"

Oliver turned to her with a grin on his face. "I told you that no one would be able see us so I'm relaxing."

"Put something on!"

"Why? It isn't anything you haven't seen before."

"Oliver!"

"Just come over here and join me. We're fine, no one is going to see."

Felicity walked over to Oliver and sat in the chair by him. He quickly grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her palm. "Felicity you don't need to be so nervous. "

"Sorry, I've just never been out in the open like this with someone naked right next to me."

"Why don't you roll over and I'll give you a massage to help relax you then."

"Ok, maybe that will help." Felicity rolled over onto her stomach as Oliver moved over to sit on the side of her lounge chair.

Oliver moved his hands up to her shoulders and started working on them. "Just relax, we're on vacation."

Felicity tried to relax as he worked his hands on her shoulders. He could tell that she was starting to loosen up so he started running his hands up and down her back. "Oliver that feels amazing."

"It's only going to get better."

Oliver could tell she was completely relaxed now so he decided to take a chance and pulled the string on the top half of her bikini. Felicity quickly turned her head and gave him a look, but she didn't stop him. With the tie around her back now undone he went up to the other one that was around her neck and freed the tie there as well. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck and kept running his hands up and down her back.

"Oliver you have no idea how good that feels. I swear I'm at your mercy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?" Felicity finally realized what exactly was rubbing against the back of her leg and she smiled.

"What if I said I want you right here, right now."

Felicity turned her head around and just smiled at Oliver and that was the only thing he needed to see before he moved his hand around to Felicity's stomach and then started moving down with it. He started rubbing Felicity through her bikini bottoms and he couldn't keep the smile off his face with every moan of his name that came out of Felicity's mouth. Oliver then slipped his hand into her bikini and made slid a finger inside of her.

"Oliver, please."

"Do you like this?'

"Yes."

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Please don't stop."

Oliver used his other hand to undo the ties that were on the side of the bikini bottoms and he quickly threw them onto the ground as Felicity put dropped her top onto the ground. Oliver continued working his fingers in and out as he used one of his knees to push Felicity's legs apart and then brought his mouth up to her ear.

"I'm going to make love to you now."

Felicity just nodded her head as Oliver removed his fingers from Felicity and put a condom on before quickly entering Felicity from behind.

"Oliver!"

Oliver continued moving back and forth into Felicity and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Having Felicity like this outside in the warm breeze hitting them was better than he ever imagined. A few minutes later Oliver collapsed onto Felicity's back and he placed kisses along her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"Felicity that was unbelievable."

Felicity turned her head towards Oliver and brought his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss. Oliver pulled away and smiled at her and placed his forehead on her's. "How about we take a dip in this pool we have here?"

"Sounds good to me."

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks everyone. I'm amazed by the number of followers this story has gotten!**

Chapter 7

The rest of their trip Felicity agreed to the clothing optional rule that Oliver wanted all along. As long as they were alone and they were sure no one would be around Felicity kept her clothes off with Oliver. Before either one of them knew it the week was over and they were heading back to the airport to head back to Starling City.

"I can't believe how fast this week has gone. I really needed this vacation."

"Well I'm glad I could help you out."

"You sure did that."

Once they got back to Starling City Felicity was immediately thrown back into her work. She couldn't believe how much piled up on her desk in just a week's time. It took her awhile to catch up which kept her away from Oliver. He tried to pull his owner card to get her to stop working, but he quickly realized that still wasn't going to work. Oliver just really wanted to spend more time with Felicity before he had to go into spring training down in Florida. He tried to explain that he would be leaving soon, but Felicity's latest project couldn't wait. Before they knew it Oliver was packing up to head to Florida for training.

"How did this come so soon?"

"Babe you knew this was coming, but with your work it just happened sooner than you realized."

"I'm sorry I've been so busy, I should have tried to allow more times for us."

"Felicity, don't blame yourself. I know how important your job is to you, and you're good at it."

"Still I should have agreed to take a couple of days off."

"You can come down to Florida with me." Oliver knew she would probably say no, but after the amazing trip they had in Bermuda the thought of her being in his beach house with him down in Florida sounded great.

"You know I can't come down there with you, but I promise I will visit. Only problem is that I'll probably have to bring Caitlin."

"Hey, I have no problem with you bringing her and Barry down. Maybe you can come a few days earlier though so we can spend some time alone."

"Ok."

The next morning Oliver woke up first and looked down at Felicity before getting up and getting ready to head to the airport to meet the rest of his team to travel south. Oliver was walking out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go as Felicity was starting to wake up.

'Hey beautiful."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"About 8:30, I thought I'd let you sleep a little late. The car should be here in about a half hour to take me to the airport, would you like to ride along with me?"

"Yeah, just let me get ready."

About 25 minutes later Felicity walked downstairs to meet Oliver before they headed down to the lobby of his building. "I can't believe how long it's going to be before I see you again."

"Hey, no tears. It's not going to be that long. We'll talk on the phone, we'll face time, and before you know it you'll be making your way down to Florida."

"You're right, so lets get you to the airport."

They made their way down stairs and the car that was waiting. They both got into the back seat and took off for the airport. After they arrived Felicity got out with Oliver and he pulled her into a kiss.

"I'll call you as soon as we land."

"You better."

Felicity watched as Oliver walked into the building where the rest of the team was before she made her way back to the car. Before she got in she noticed Laurel a head of her and gave her a wave. Laurel made her way over to her then.

"Isn't this the hardest part of their job?"

"Yeah, I didn't really expect it to be this bad."

"I remember the first time I had to say goodbye to Tommy when they left for spring training. I cried the rest of the day."

"Sounds like what I may end up doing."

"How about the two of us go out shopping and to get something to eat?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Felicity sent the driver away and joined Laurel in her car as the two spent the day together.

"So are you planning on joining Tommy down in Florida?"

"Yeah, I'm going down there next month. I have a few cases that I need to finish up before I can take some time off. How about you, are you going down?"

"Yeah, I can't stay down there too long though. Between all the new projects going on at Queen Consolidated and going down to Bermuda a few months ago I'm still trying to catch up."

"Maybe we can fly down there together when we go."

"Sounds good to me."

A couple of weeks later Felicity was making plans for her trip down to Florida. She figured she could leave at the end of the week if she just finished a few more details on the coding they were currently working on for the security system. Felicity was about to climb into bed when her phone went off. Hoping that it was Oliver she didn't even bother looking at the number that appeared.

"Hello."

"Felicity?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Tommy."

"Tommy? Is everything ok?"

"That's why I'm calling. There's been an accident."

"What?"

"Oliver was in a car accident. He was heading back to his place tonight and he was hit by a drunk driver."

"What?"

"He's pretty banged up from what I can tell. The doctors are still with him, but I thought you needed to know."

"Thanks for calling Tommy, I'll get down there as fast as I can. Hopefully I can be there by tomorrow night."

"Felicity, I'm sure Oliver would want you to the Queen jet."

"I couldn't ask Mr. Steele to let me."

"Do you want me to give him a call?"

"No, I'll just call the air line and get on the first flight that I can."

Felicity hung up the phone and the tears immediately started rolling down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her and Oliver were happy, but neither of them had said anything about feelings yet. She was sure that she was in love with him, but was afraid to say it without being sure how Oliver felt. She immediately ran into her closet and came back out with her suitcase when her phone started going off again.

"Yes?"

"Felicity it's Laurel, Tommy just called me and told me. How are you?"

"I'm worried, I'm trying to get packed so I can get down there."

"Ok, I won't keep you, but I want to go down there with you."

"You don't have too."

"Felicity, I don't want you travelling alone. You just get packed and I'll make the reservations and let you know what time we'll be flying out."

"Thank you Laurel, I'll talk to you soon."

Felicity ended the call and started throwing clothes in her bag. The next morning she got a message from Laurel telling her what time their flight was leaving. She still hadn't heard any news on Oliver's condition, so was even more anxious to get down to Florida. After what seemed like any extremely long flight they had finally arrived and they found Tommy waiting for them right outside. They quickly got into the car and Tommy told Felicity and Laurel that Oliver had a broken arm and was dealing with a concussion.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"The doctor said he'll make a full recovery, but this broken arm could cause some problems for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Felicity, he broke it in two different places. It's going to take a long time for it to heal and the doctors can't guarantee he'll be able to throw as well as he did before."

"You mean this could be a career ending injury?

"It's possible, but no one knows Oliver better than me, and I know he's not going to go down without a fight."

Felicity felt better after talking to Tommy and as soon as they got to the hospital Tommy led them to Oliver's room. Felicity walked into the room and wasn't prepared for all the bruises that Oliver had on his face.

"Oh Oliver." Felicity took Oliver good hand in hers hoping that she could get some kind of reaction from him and got a smile on her face when he squeezed it. "Oliver I'm here."

"Felicity?"

"Yeah I'm here, I got here as soon as I could."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, you were in an accident. Where else would I be?"

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Oliver, I don't care what you look like. I've been so worried about you."

Oliver tried to smile at Felicity, but didn't like the idea of her seeing him look so weak.

"What about work?"

"Oliver, your health is more important to me than work. I'll be here as long as you need me. I can do some of my work while I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

Felicity brought Oliver's hand up to her lips and then leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 8

A few days later Oliver was finally released from the hospital and Felicity took him back to his beach house. Oliver was already told he'd be heading back to Starling City for his recovery and his attitude since then hasn't been the best. Felicity was trying to stay positive that Oliver's mood would improve once he was out of the hospital and was able to get some rest without someone poking at him at all hours of the night.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I think I just would like to sit here for a few minutes and watch the waves come in."

"Ok, do you want some company?"

"I think I'd like a few minutes to myself if you don't mind."

"No problem, I'll just go inside and get some food out for dinner."

"Felicity." Felicity turned back to Oliver. "I'm glad you're here."

Felicity smiled at Oliver and made her way into the kitchen. She knew Oliver was having trouble with this. She knew that he was worried that he wouldn't be back at the same level as he played at last season. She just needed to let him know that she had faith that he would be back and even better than he was before. About ten minutes later she made her way back outside and gave Oliver one of the sandwiches that she made. He slowly ate it and just kept staring out at the ocean.

"Oliver are you ok?"

"As good as I can be I guess. I think I really just want to get as far away from here as I can get be. I hate knowing my team is playing not that far from here and I can't be out there with them."

"Do you want me to make arrangements to go back to Starling City?"

"Might as well, there is no reason for us to stay here. They want me to get back to my doctors at home."

"Ok, I'll call Walter. He said that as soon as you're ready he would send the jet down here to bring you back home."

"Thanks Felicity, I don't know how I'd get through all this without you."

"I'm not going anywhere Oliver. I can't tell you how scared I was when I got the call from Tommy. There were so many things I haven't said to you yet."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'm going to be fine and we'll have plenty of time together."

Felicity pulled her phone out of her pocket and made the call to get home.

"We should be able to take off tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could move in with me when we get back home?"

"What?"

"I really don't want to be away from you when we get back to Starling. I know that you still have your job and you can't be with me 24/7, but I still want you with me at the penthouse."

"Oliver, I'll stay with you as long as you want me too. Now I'm going to get our things together for tomorrow."

Felicity walked back inside and didn't hear Oliver's response. "Forever."

The next evening Felicity and Oliver were back in Oliver's penthouse and Oliver was trying to get things put away, but was having trouble with only one arm that he could move.

"I can't do anything myself."

Felicity heard Oliver yelling from down stairs and made her way up to his room.

"What's going?"

"I'm just trying to unpack my stuff and I can't even do that myself."

"Oliver you're still recovering, let me help with this."

"Felicity, if I can't put my own clothes away I'm helpless."

"Oliver just please take your time with the recovery and before you know it you'll be back at it with the rest of the team."

"I hope so."

"You will, and until then you just consider me your own private nurse."

Oliver got a smile on his face. "Oh really?"

"Yes, now what can I do to help you?"

"I guess I could use some help getting cleaned up." Oliver started wiggling his eye brows up and down at Felicity.

"Oh really, well how about I'll go start the water in your tub and you get ready while I finish putting the food away down stairs. When I get back up here I'll expect you naked and in the tub."

"Yes ma'am."

Oliver gave her a quick kiss before she left the room and Oliver slowly started peeling off his clothes. A few minutes later Felicity made her way back into his room and went into the bathroom and found him in the tub leaning against the end.

"You look comfortable."

"I am, this was an amazing idea. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let me take care of you."

Felicity grabbed the shower head and brought it down and flipped it on and started soaking Oliver's head. She then grabbed Oliver's shampoo and started washing his hair.

"This is the first time I've washed someone else's hair. How am I doing?"

"Best shampoo I've ever had."

Felicity began washing the shampoo out of Oliver's hair and then grabbed the loofah and started scrubbing back and shoulders before making her to his chest.

"Felicity I think you'd better stop."

"Why?"

"If you don't, you're going to be in this tub with me."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"How about I get out of here and we can move this back to the bedroom."

"Oliver are you sure?"

"Felicity it's been weeks since we've been together, I'm not going to let a broken arm stop us."

Felicity stepped back from the tub as Oliver stood up and grabbed a towel to dry off. She could definitely tell that he was done waiting. He quickly pulled her into him with his good arm and the two walked back into the bedroom. Oliver was soon sitting at the edge of the bed with just his towel wrapped around him as Felicity started disrobing in front of him.

"Felicity, you're killing me here."

"Good things come to those who wait"

Felicity got the rest of her clothes off and walked up to Oliver and pulled him into a kiss. Oliver quickly used his good hand to pull the towel off and then fell back onto the bed with Felicity on top of him.

"Felicity, condom."

Felicity grabbed one off the night stand and took her time putting it on Oliver.

"Fe..lic…i…ty"

"Good things come to those who wait Oliver."

Once it was in place she climbed back on Oliver and the two made love for the rest of the night.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

It didn't seem like any time had passed when it was time for Oliver to start his therapy. He and Felicity made their way down the hallway to meet up with the team physical therapist John Diggle.

"Oliver, good to see you again."

"Good to see you to Dig, I'd like you to meet Felicity Smoak."

"Miss Smoak, it's nice to meet you. " Diggle reached his hand out for Felicity.

"It's nice to meet you too, and please call me Felicity."

"Ok, then you can call me Dig."

Diggle discussed with Oliver everything that they would be doing t get his arm back to 100 percent. Felicity could help but cringe at some of the exercises Oliver was going to have to go through. About a half hour later they were going to go through their first round and Felicity decided to excuse herself because she needed to get to work.

"That's some girl you have there."

"She sure is, not sure how I got lucky enough to find her, but she's been a life safer."

"Well to get through all this therapy you're going to need all the support you can get."

"Dig, I'm determined to get back on that field."

"Then let's work."

Back at Queen Consolidated Felicity was trying to catch up with all the work that she had been leaving to help with Oliver. She was working some from home, but didn't realize exactly how much she wasn't getting done until she got to her office. She started on the pile and felt like she hadn't made a dent in it when she checked her phone and saw that it was almost 9:00 and that she had a lot of messages from Oliver. She quickly grabbed her keys and purse and started walking out the door when she called Oliver back.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm sorry I was working on a pile of work and didn't even realize how late it was getting. I'm guessing you're at home."

"Of course I'm at home Felicity, it's 9:00. I've been worried sick about you."

"Oliver I'm sorry, but I have a lot to catch up on. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

Felicity arrived back at the penthouse and was surprised that all the lights were off down stairs. She quickly made her way up the stairs and to Oliver's room. She found him there sitting on the bed and watching one of the last preseason games before the regular season started.

"Hey."

Oliver looked over at Felicity and then back to the TV. "Hi."

"How did it go today?"

"It hurt like hell, but Dig said that it would if I wanted to get back out there."

"I know that's exactly what you're going to, I believe in you."

Oliver smiled at her. "I'm sorry helping me as kept you from your job."

"You don't need to apologize for that Oliver. I want to be here for you. I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Felicity walked out of the bath room in a pair a shorts and one of Oliver's t-shirts. She walked over to her side of the bed and climbed in as Oliver pulled the covers back on his side and got in too.

"Who's winning?"

"We are 3-2."

"You're going to be back out there this season Oliver, I know it."

Oliver smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss. It wasn't much longer before Oliver noticed that Felicity had fallen asleep.

"I wish I was as sure as you are about getting back out there."

The physical therapy on his arm seemed to be getting harder as the weeks went by and Oliver didn't think he was seeing enough improvement fast enough.

"Oliver, this isn't an overnight fix, it's going to take some."

"I don't have time Dig, if I don't get out there soon I could lose my spot on the team."

"Oliver everyone on that team from the players to the owners love you. They're not going to give up on you."

"What good am I to them if I can't play like I used too?"

"Oliver I promise you I will help you get back to peak condition, you just have to be patient."

Oliver was determined to get back out there as fast as he could so he pushed himself as much as Dig would let him. He understood that he had to let his body rest so he wouldn't have a setback, but if Dig said he could keep going if he wanted to then he always did. Between his therapy and Felicity catching up at work it didn't take either one of them long to realize that they only time they saw each other was when they went to bed at night and when they woke up in the morning. Then both times they had little time to talk because they were either too tired or were in a hurry to get to work.

Felicity was walking back to her office with the take out she got for lunch and was so occupied the report she was reading on her tablet that she didn't even realize that Caitlin was waiting for her in her office.

"Hey."

Felicity quickly looked up and was shocked to see her. "Caitlin what are you doing here?"

"Felicity, it's been over a week since we've talked and even longer since we've seen each other. I just wanted to check in and see how you were."

"I'm good just very busy. Between work and Oliver I haven't had much time for anything else."

"How is Oliver doing?"

"Working as hard as he can to get back out there. Now that the season's started he's more determined than ever to make his come back."

"How are you two doing?

Felicity just shook her head before saying anything. "Ok I guess. With everything going on we haven't had much time to spend together."

"But you two have been living together."

"I know, but I hardly ever see him. "

"Are you sure you're ok."

"Yeah, it's just he's so focused on therapy that he doesn't seem to have time for us anymore. I can't talk too much either with all the extra time I've been putting in here."

"Maybe you need to try and spend more time with him and less time here."

"You're right. I think I'm going to get out of here on time for a change and go home and have dinner with Oliver."

"Good, well I need to get going. I'm meeting Barry. Don't be such as stranger."

"I'll call you later this week."

After finishing a few things Felicity decided to leave work early and stopped off and got some take out for her and Oliver tonight. As soon as she got home she set everything out and waited for Oliver to get home. Felicity fell asleep on the couch waiting for Oliver and woke up when she heard the click of the lock at the door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Where have you been?"

"I thought I'd put in some more work. What's all this?"

"I bought dinner. I was hoping we could have had a meal together since we haven't in awhile. I can reheat everything if you want."

"No that's ok, I'm exhausted. Just put it in the refrigerator I can have some of it tomorrow."

Oliver started making his way upstairs before Felicity stopped him.

"Oliver, I think we need to talk."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"Morning? Oliver, when do we have time to talk in the morning? You're always in a hurry to get to therapy or get to the stadium to talk to the coaches."

"Well you're always in a hurry to get to work, so it's just not me."

"I realize that, and that's why I came home early tonight hoping that we could spend some time together, but you didn't come home."

"Felicity."

"Oliver, I think maybe it would be best if I move back to my place for awhile. This was really never supposed to be a permanent move for me."

"What are you talking about, you know I love having you here and that I want you here."

"Oliver, the only time we're in the same room together anymore is when we're sleeping. I just think we need some time apart until we have time for each other."

"If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want Oliver, but I think it's what we both need for now."

"Fine."

Oliver continued to walk up the stairs and Felicity made her way to the front door. She watched as Oliver walked into the bedroom and closed the door without even looking back at her before she left.

to be continued..


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the feedback! I appreciate it.**

Chapter 10

The next couple of weeks Felicity finally caught up on her work, and Caitlin was determined that she wasn't going to just let Felicity stay at home and sulk.

"I'm not going to sit at home and sulk."

"Then why don't you come out with Barry and me?"

"Because, I'm not going to be the third wheel on your date."

"You won't have to be, Barry's friend from college is in town."

"Caitlin, I'm not going on a date with one of Barry's friends. Technically Oliver and I are still together."

"Really? Have you even talked to him since you've moved out? Besides it wouldn't be a date, it would just be the 4 of house hanging out to get you out of the house."

"Fine, I'll go out with the three of you."

"Good, how about tomorrow. We'll go to Verdant."

Felicity shot Caitlin a look. "Really?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You know very well that Oliver owns that place."

"So what? It's not like he will be there. You two were together for months and you could count on one hand probably how many times you were there. What are the chances he will show up the same night we're all there?"

"Fine."

"Good, I have got to get going. We'll be by 8 to get you so be ready."

Later that night Felicity was walking out of her bedroom when she heard the doorbell. "I'll be right there."

Felicity grabbed her purse and opened the door to see Caitlin, Barry, and what she could only assume was Barry's friend.

"Felicity, I'd like you to meet Ronnie Raymond."

Felicity took his hand in her's. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

The four made their way back to Barry's car and they made their way to the club. Felicity was surprised by how long the line was, but then the few times she's been there her and Oliver just went through the back and got right in.

"Hopefully this line moves fast."

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time the line was so long getting in, I wonder what's going on."

About 45 minutes later they finally made it through the door and noticed that a majority of the crowd was congregating closer to the bar and hardly anyone was on the dance floor.

Barry tried to see what was going on. "I can't tell what's going on, but let's check it out."

The four tried to get as close as they could and Felicity started looking around and noticed Laurel off to the side of the crowd. "Guys I'll be right back. I just want to go say hi to someone."

Caitlin glanced over to who Felicity was talking about but didn't recognize the woman who she was walking towards so turned her attention away.

"Laurel."

Laurel turned towards the sound of her voice and a smile came on her face when she saw who it was. "Felicity, what are you doing here? It's been too long."

"Yeah it has. Some friends of mine decided I needed to get out and they decided that this was the place to be tonight."

"You can say that again, especially with the guys here."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity turned her attention back toward the crowd.

"You didn't know? A lot of the guys from the team decided to come here tonight after the game."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, Oliver's here too."

"Oh no."

"Felicity, what happened between the two of you? Everything seemed to be going great."

"We both just got busy. I took off a lot of time so I could help Oliver after his accident, and then he was so determined to get back out there that he spent a majority of his time at rehab."

"Still you two could have made it work, you didn't have to break up."

"Break up?"

"Isn't that what happened? Oliver never actually said, but he seemed to imply that you guys broke up."

"Well I guess if that's what Oliver is telling people, then I guess we did break up."

"Felicity…"

"It's ok Laurel, I'd better get back to my friends. It was nice seeing you."

"Ok."

Felicity made her way back to Caitlin, Barry, and Robbie, and Caitlin immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"This crowd is for Oliver and the rest of the team."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that was Tommy Merlyn's fiancée I was talking to and she told me."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, but could we just not try and get to the front of the line, I don't really feel like seeing Oliver right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Laurel said that Oliver implied that we're over."

"Ok, let's get the guys and just get out of here."

"No, I said we could stay."

The four of them went to a table and ordered some drinks from a waitress that finally walked by. Ronnie was telling Felicity about his job in Central City, and she filled him in on what she did at Queen Consolidated. Felicity started glancing around the room and finally saw Oliver talking to Tommy and Laurel and knew that she had told him that she was there by the way he was looking around the room. His eyes finally landed on her's and he started walking over to the table.

"Oh great."

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

Before she could say anything else she could feel him standing behind her.

"Felicity."

She quickly turned to face him. "Oliver, how have you been?" She noticed that he was no longer in a cast or brace.

"I'm doing well. I'm actually coming off the injury list next week."

"That's great."

Oliver glanced over at the one person he didn't recognize at the table.

"I'm sorry, Oliver this is Ronnie Raymond, Ronnie this is Oliver Queen."

The two shook hands and Felicity could have sworn that Oliver squeezed down on Ronnie's hand a little harder than was necessary.

"Well enjoy your night."

Oliver quickly turned and walked away from the four of them.

"What was that all about?"

Felicity, Barry, and Caitlin just glanced at each other before Felicity got up from her seat. "It's nothing, I'll be right back."

Felicity quickly followed in the direction that Oliver was headed.

"Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Those two are what you'd call complicated."

Ronnie just nodded his head in understanding.

"Oliver…Oliver wait up."

Oliver stopped and turned back to Felicity. "What?"

"What do you mean what? What was that all about back there?"

"You're here with someone else Felicity."

"I am not here with someone else, I mean I'm here with someone else, but I'm not HERE with someone else. What's the difference anyway, from the way Laurel was talking you told people you and I weren't together anymore anyways."

"I never said that."

"Well people you know seem to have that impression."

"I may have told people we weren't seeing each other and just left it at that. I didn't like talking about us to people so I just dropped the subject as fast as I could."

"Ok, so are we broken up or on a break?"

"I don't want to be either."

"Then why haven't you called."

"You're the one who asked for this break. How am I supposed to know when you wanted this "break" to be over?"

"So it's my fault."

"That's not what I said."

"You know what this is not the time or place to argue about this, I'm just going to go back to my friends. Have a good night Oliver."

Felicity turned and walked away and Oliver was tempted to grab her and stop her from leaving, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to do it. The last thing he wanted to admit was the he was wrong, and even though technically she asked for the break he hadn't done anything to discourage the idea. Oliver walked back over to his teammates and told them he was heading home and that he'd see them at the stadium.

to be continued..


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews.**

Chapter 11

It was the night before Oliver was set to return to the field. When the injury happened he was told he would probably be able to get back out there by August, but here at the beginning of July and he was given the green light. He couldn't wait to get back out there. He was sitting in the Rockets' locker room after an intense workout staring at his phone. He kept looking at Felicity's picture and just wanted to push the screen to call her, but something kept stopping him.

"Oliver you saw her last week, she said she wasn't seeing anyone. Just call her and tell her you miss her."

He hurried up and just pushed down on the screen before he could stop himself and brought it up to his ear. After a few rings Felicity's voice mail picked up. He thought about hanging up, but decided to leave her a message instead of her just seeing a miss call from him.

"Hey it's me. I didn't know if you knew but I'm starting tomorrow. I really hope you watch the game. I miss you."

Oliver ended the call and finished getting dressed before heading home. As soon as he walked through the door he realized how empty the place really was. Yes he had been busy to get back in shape and get back on the field so he hadn't spent as much time here, but now he realized how much he missed Felicity and wanted her here with him.

"I screwed up big time."

Felicity had just gotten home from going out to dinner with Caitlin, Barry, and Ronnie. Felicity realized that even though Caitlin said it was just the four of them hanging out, she was trying to set Felicity up with Ronnie. Ronnie was a nice guy and they had a lot in common, but she just didn't feel anything for him. Felicity grabbed her phone out of her purse and saw that she had a new voice mail, and then noticed it was from Oliver. She quick pushed a few buttons and listened to the message.

"Hey it's me. I didn't know if you knew but I'm starting tomorrow. I really hope you watch the game. I miss you."

Felicity listened to the message a few more times. She really missed the sound of his voice. She considered calling him back but then got another idea and called Caitlin.

"Hey, we just left you. What's up?"

"Is there any chance that you can get tickets to tomorrow's Rockets game?"

"What?"

"Oliver's is back tomorrow, and Caitlin I want to be there."

"Felicity."

"Caitlin, I'm not stupid, I know you and Barry have been trying to set me up with Ronnie, and he's a great guy but…"

"He's not Oliver."

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't think there is any way I can get tickets. They announced last week that tomorrow's game would be when Oliver was coming back. I think any tickets that were left were gone 30 minutes after the announcement."

"Ok, I knew it was a long shot, but I had to ask since you still won't tell me how you managed to get those World Series tickets last year."

"That will always stay my secret."

"Good night Caitlin"

"Bye."

Felicity considered trying to get a hold of Walter to see if he could help her but with the late hour she didn't want to bother him. Then she thought of one other person who may be able to help her. She quickly texted Laurel.

_I know it's late, but I was hoping that you could help me with something._

Felicity put her phone down and started getting ready for bed when she heard her phone beep.

_What do you need?_

_Is there any chance you can help me get into the game tomorrow?_

_I should be able to get you a ticket.__What's going on?_

_I got a message from Oliver, and I just need to be there._

_Ok, I'll call you in the morning.__Are you going to let Oliver know you're coming?_

_No, I want to surprise him._

Felicity put her phone on her night stand and climbed into bed hoping that Laurel was going to be able to get her a seat.

The next morning Felicity went into work early so she could get out of there early since the Rockets game was in the afternoon. She didn't have any trouble getting the time off with all the extra work she had been doing, and when she got the call from Laurel telling her where to meet her before the game she was more anxious than ever. She was certain that her watched stopped working by how long the day seemed to be going. At noon she decided to give up on the day and took off. She wasn't planning on leaving until one but there was no way she was going to get anything else done that day. She quickly drove home to change clothes and then went to meet Laurel.

"Hey."

"Hi, thank you so much for this Laurel. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help. Oliver's been miserable, and Tommy and I have had to put up with him the most."

"Does he know I'm coming?"

"No, we thought you'd want to surprise him."

"Thanks."

The two made their way into the stadium and towards their seats. Felicity didn't realize they were going to be sitting so close to the players' dugout. The players were taking the field when the announcer announced Oliver's name.

"And returning from injury, center fielder Oliver Queen!"

The crowd went nuts as Oliver ran out onto the field. Felicity stood up and watched Oliver make his way to his position. She really wanted him to know she was there but knew she couldn't just run down there and get his attention. It was half way through the game and Oliver had a couple of hits, but he seemed to be distracted by something.

"He misses you."

Felicity turned to face Laurel. "What?"

"I've seen that face on him a lot lately. He's thinking of you."

Felicity looked back at the field and saw him walking back to the dugout.

"Felicity, I know the game is going on but just walk down to the fence and call out to him. Let him know you're here."

"Are you serious? I can't do that in the middle of the game."

"Of course you can. It's not like I'm telling you to run out onto the field."

Felicity looked back towards Oliver and saw that he was almost to the dugout so she decided it was now or never and started making her way closer to the field.

"Oliver!" Oliver kept walking towards the dugout with his head down so she tried yelling louder. "OLIVER!"

Oliver quickly looked up towards where he heard his name and immediately saw Felicity smiling at him. He quickly ran towards the railing where the first row of seats were.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?"

"I got your message. Where else would I be?"

Oliver smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oliver you still have a game to play."

"I know, and I promise the rest of this game is going to be one to watch now that I know you're here."

Oliver ran back into the dugout and Felicity made her way back to her seat.

"That was some show you two just put on."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? That whole kiss was on the big screen."

"What?"

"Everyone here and everyone who's watching this game saw Oliver Queen kiss you."

"Well good, they know he's taken then."

Felicity and Laurel turned their attention back to the game and Felicity could tell that Oliver seemed to improve compared to the first few innings. Then in the bottom of the 9th with one man on and them down by two Oliver took the mound. After 3 balls and a strike he swung at the next pitch and connected as the ball flew to the outfield and everyone was on their feet. The ball went over the wall and the crowd went crazy. After jumping on home plate he celebrated with his team mates and immediately looked over to where Felicity and pointed his finger at her and smiled.

to be continued...

**Only a couple more chapters left.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 12

After the game was over Felicity waited with Laurel for Tommy and Oliver. She looked down at her phone and had a lot of text messages asking her what was going on from Caitlin and some of her coworkers. She sent a quick message to Caitlin and then looked up to see Oliver and Tommy walking towards them. Oliver stopped and smiled at Felicity and she ran and jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I'm never letting you go again do you hear me."

Felicity nodded and pulled back from the hug and kissed Oliver.

"I love you Felicity."

"Oliver."

"I should have said that a long time ago. I don't know why I didn't, but our time apart was the worst times of my life and I don't want to feel that way again."

"I love you to Oliver."

"Let's get out of here."

Felicity nodded and put her hand in his and two walked towards Felicity's car. Oliver opened the door for her as she climbed in.

"Why don't you follow me back to my place?"

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

Felicity waited in her car until Oliver pulled up in his and then followed him back to his place. When they pulled into Oliver's parking garage Felicity waited until Oliver walked up to her car and opened her door.

"Let's go."

Felicity put her hand in Oliver's and the two made their way upstairs. Once they got up there Felicity immediately threw herself in Oliver's arm and wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist.

"Anxious?"

"Very, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Let's get upstairs."

"I can't wait."

Oliver smiled at Felicity and walked over to the couch and laid her down. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground before Felicity reached up and brought him down on top of her. She quickly went to work on Oliver's belt and the button of his jeans.

"Felicity, slow down."

"We'll go slow later. I just need you right now."

The two quickly shed the rest of their clothes and Oliver was quickly inside her.

"Oliver!"

"Felicity, I've missed you so much."

Felicity started running her hands up and down Oliver's back trying to pull him even closer to her. "Oliver I love you so much."

"I love you to."

It was just a couple of minutes later when Oliver collapsed on top of Felicity. Oliver sat back up and stared in Felicity's eyes before capturing her lips with his. He then grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the back of the couch and pulled it down on them. He then switched places with Felicity so she was on top of him. Felicity was resting her head on his chest while he ran his hands up and down her bare back.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just that I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"How about the two of us head up to bed?"

"Any chance you have anything to eat in this place?"

Oliver gave out a chuckle. "Sure let me check and see what I have." Oliver got up from the couch and grabbed his underwear before making his way into the kitchen.

Felicity wrapped the blanket around herself and followed him and watched him pull some lunch meat out of the refrigerator and then turn back to her.

"A turkey sandwich ok?"

"Yeah."

Oliver pulled out some bread and got some mustard out and started making them each a sandwich. He then handed one to her and started eating his own.

"You wore me out."

"I guess the same can be said for you. You better get your strength back up because I'm not planning on letting you sleep much tonight Mr. Queen."

"We'll just see who falls asleep first then."

"Bring it on Oliver." Felicity walked up to him and gave him a slap on the butt and then went running upstairs.

Oliver went running after her caught her just before she got to the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Gotcha ya!"

"Yes you do, so what are you going to do with me?"

Oliver just smiled at her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

to be continued...

**I know this one was short, but we're coming to the end. One chapter left!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the final chapter! Enjoy**

Chapter 13

Oliver was out in center field in the bottom of the 9th inning. He couldn't believe how well things had gone for him since returning from injury. He felt like he was playing better than ever, and even better he had Felicity back with him. The two worked together to make sure they had plenty of time with each other even though both had demanding jobs, but Oliver knew that after tonight he would be able to focus all of his time on Felicity for a few months and he couldn't wait. They had two outs, were leading by 3, and they were once again in the World Series. Just one more out and they would have a repeat of last year. The batter made contact with the ball and it flew out towards Oliver. He chased it down and ran into the outfield wall just as he caught it. Oliver quickly got up and held the ball in hand as the crowd went wild and the entire team came running out onto the field. Oliver was the last one to the pile up of players and immediately jumped up and landed on top of everyone.

Up in the stands Felicity was sitting between Laurel and Caitlin and was much more excited for this game than she had been the previous year. She was jumping up and cheering even more than Caitlin was. As the batter made contact with the ball they all stood up and watched as Oliver chased down the ball. Felicity had had her hands followed together hoping that Oliver would catch and she didn't start celebrating until she saw Oliver get up and hold the ball up in the air. Fireworks immediately starting going off and Felicity was jumping up and down and throwing her popcorn all over the place. Felicity turned towards Caitlin to celebrate and found her in a make out session with Barry who had been sitting on her other side, so she turned back to Laurel and they started jumping up and down together.

"Felicity lets go."

"Where?"

"We're allowed to go down on the field to be with our guys, come on."

Felicity followed Laurel down the stands to a security guard that let them pass to get on the field. Felicity was having trouble finding Oliver in what she could only describe as a mosh pit of the players. She could make out Tommy and Roy towards the outside and a few other players that she had met but still no Oliver. She then looked up at the top and saw him body surfing on top. A few minutes later she saw Oliver get back down as the players put on their World Series championship shirts. Oliver then looked over and saw Felicity standing by Laurel as Tommy was making his way towards them. She quickly ran over to them and picked Felicity up and spun her around.

"I love you Felicity!" He then pulled her into a kiss before she could even reply.

Once Felicity had to pull back for some air she was finally able to talk. "I love you too!"

Olive was just smiling at Felicity and she gave him a nervous smile back. "What do I have something on my face."

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Oliver…"

Before Felicity could say anything else Oliver interrupted her. "Marry me."

Felicity's eyes got huge. "What?"

"Marry me Felicity. I want you to be my wife."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I'm asking you to marry me in front of all these people and I'm sure some of these guys would hold me down so you could slap me around if I told you I was kidding. I know I don't have a ring with me, but I didn't want to wait any longer. So will you? Marry me?"

"Yes!" Felicity jumped into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Oliver finished with talking to the press as Felicity waited for him. He insisted that he was taking her home so Barry and Caitlin wouldn't have to wait around for her. She sent them a text and told her to go ahead and go home and that she was going to wait for Oliver. She was sitting outside the locker room and watched as all the other players were heading out and she was getting a little confused with what was taking Oliver so long. When Roy came out she stopped him to ask about Oliver.

"Roy, is Oliver still in there?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't think he should be too much longer. He's the only one in there now so if you want to go in you can."

"Thanks. "

Roy walked away and Felicity walked in just as Oliver was grabbing his shirt out of his bag.

"Hey."

Oliver turned around and got a smile on his face when he saw Felicity. "Hey yourself. What are you doing in?"

"I was wondering what was taking you so long and Roy said you were the only one still in here so I thought I'd come and hurry you up. I'm kind of anxious to get you home."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, so put that shirt on and let's get out of here."

Oliver just stood there staring at her. "Oliver what are you thinking?"

Oliver got a grin on his face. "Ever think about having sex in a locker room"

"Oliver!"

"What, everyone's gone." Oliver put his shirt back down and started walking to Felicity.

"Oliver, I think we should just go home."

"Why? We're both here, might as well enjoy this big empty room." Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity as soon as he got to her.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Oliver bent down and whispered something into her ear.

Felicity took a slap at Oliver upper arm. "Oliver!"

Oliver just started laughing and pulled Felicity into a kiss before both of them started lowering down to the floor. About twenty minutes later Felicity was lying on top of Oliver resting her head on his chest.

"I can't believe we just did that in here."

Oliver chuckled. "Definitely not something I'd ever associated with the locker room, but I have to admit I've been hoping for a moment like this with you for a long time to be honest."

"Well now that we've fulfilled your little fantasy here can we go home now?"

"Yeah."

The two started getting dressed and Oliver threw the towels they had been laying on in with all the other towels that needed to be clean. He then smiled back at Felicity and took her hand in his before walking out. Right before they got to his car he put his World Series championship hat on Felicity's head.

"I knew my hat would look good on you."

"Take me home Mr. Queen. We have an engagement to finish celebrating."

"Yes ma'am."

The End

**I hope you all liked the story. Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and a special thank you for all those who left comments! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
